Simplicity
by Megaira
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Things aren't always complicated for Shuichi and Eiri.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. I am not making any money off of this so don't sue me.

A.N: This is edited and reposted.

Simplicity

It was uncommon for Shuichi to be so quiet.

The couple sat in the living. Bodies sunken into the cherry red sofa, fireplace warming their bodies while it snowed outside. Eiri sat with his laptop, fingers lightly skimming over the keys. Occasionally, he would stop to adjust his glasses, take a sip of coffee, and check to make sure his koi was still breathing.

Shuichi had gotten home from work hours ago. Quietly, he entered the apartment slipping his shoes off and replacing them with his house slippers. He took quiet steps finding Eiri in his present location. Wrapping himself in white fleece blanket by the chair, he moved behind the couch placing a chaste kiss on Eiri's cheek. And without a word, he occupied the spot next to his lover. Shuichi curled up on seat, blanket tugged around him, and his head rested against the novelist's shoulder.

And the funny thing was that Eiri wasn't sure if the brat's quiet disposition was a good thing or a bad thing. He often snapped that the pink haired man, complaining that he was too loud and had the temperament of a child. But that didn't mean that he wanted Shuichi to change. His hyper attitude and innocence was apart of Shuichi, and whether the brat knew it or not; Eiri loved every little bit of him even the side that annoyed him.

But he wouldn't deny that he wasn't enjoying sitting with his lover in quiet.

It was simply romantic.

That seemed to be the best way describe it. And it was rare that they had moments like this.

Sure, they were quiet post-sex. Shuichi was typically slumped against his chest shivering lightly, and Eiri would wrap his arms around him placing kisses along his hairline. No words were spoken. But they lay wrapped in each other's warmth. Skin to skin, quiet, simply enjoying the fact that they were near each other.

But it wasn't often that Shuichi was like this, quiet and not sated from sex. There were times at the breakfast table where they ate quietly. Shuichi never noticed that Eiri would watch him with a small smirk. He thought it was cute how his brat would break his bagel apart before eating it piece by piece. He would watch how Shuichi's eyes would travel above his head as he chewed or took a sip of milk.

And it wasn't just while he ate. He simply enjoyed being with Shuichi chaotic or quiet. But it was moment in this simple moment; he was reminded of how much he loved his brat.

Eiri stilled his fingers, and glanced at Shuichi seeing the tuft of bright pink hair resting on his shoulder.

Shuichi was awake. His violet eyes glowing as he watched the fire burning, releasing a content sigh. He snuggled further into the blanket, shoulders rotating in a small stretch.

The novelist slipped off his glasses placing them on the end table. He closed the laptop hearing the small click of the monitor top meeting the bottom part then putting that away as well.

Eiri slipped an arm around Shuichi's shoulder placing a kiss on his temple. "You okay, brat?"

"Why would I not be okay?"

"You've been sitting here for hours, and you've been awfully quiet."

Shuichi looked up at the blonde. "You were writing."

"That never stopped you before." Eiri chuckled.

He paused then giving a small grin. "Am I not allowed to be quiet sometimes?"

Eiri smirked, dragging the younger man in his arms. "I don't know." He murmured nuzzling Shuichi's neck, placing small kisses on his shoulder. "I just might get used to it, brat."

"The quiet, you mean?"

"No." Eiri answered truthfully. "The simplicity of it all."

Shuichi chuckled. "I wouldn't get used to it." He looked up with mischievous glint. "Tomorrow is another day, you know." The pink haired man nodded with smirk.

"I know, I know." Eiri groaned playfully, for a change, pulling his koi closer to him. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this now."

Shuichi giggled feeling his lover's hands roam around his sides. "Simplicity is overrated."

Eiri chuckled pressing his lips against his lover's. "Especially in this house." He whispered. His teeth gently tugged on his koi's lower lip before placing his lips firmly against Shuichi's.

Shuichi grinned into the kiss, enjoying the silence.


End file.
